


Penetration

by the_rogue_bitch



Series: Friction Trilogy [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Oral Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-07
Updated: 2008-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rogue_bitch/pseuds/the_rogue_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are all sorts of ways to be penetrated, and Clark and Lex have found two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penetration

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of 3.
> 
> The title is from the Jesus and Mary Chain song of the same name. 
> 
> ***

Clark’s life, never the most straightforward, had assumed new layers of deception in the past weeks. He didn’t think his parents would appreciate just how often he sped across the fields to Lex Luthor’s mansion. And if they knew why – well, they could ground him, but they probably couldn’t stop him. The possibility of their disapproval and disappointment kept him quiet about it, though.

On the surface, Clark’s life hadn’t changed at all. He still went to school, still went to the Talon with Chloe so she could fortify herself with triple cappuccinos, and still did reporting for the Torch. He still had chores at home. 

One thing that had changed was the intensity of his feelings for Lana; they had been shelved somewhat. This had eased the tension between them, and opened up the possibility of a better friendship.

Then there was Clark’s secret life – more secret than the secret of his origins. A life of slipping away to Lex’s mansion for afternoons of sweaty grappling. Or Lex showing up in the barn for desperate make-out sessions that left Clark on pins and needles. Clark could never just relax and enjoy them; the slightest noise would have him leaping away from Lex as if burned. Lex thought this was funny, but the consequences wouldn’t have been as dire for him as they would for Clark. 

When he and Lex saw each other in public, it was if nothing at all had changed between them. Except Lex would brush his knuckles across the back of Clark’s hand as he walked past. Or a friendly shoulder-squeeze would contain a stroke of Lex’s finger inside Clark’s collar. Clark found this very flustering. He knew Lex enjoyed teasing him. But he never could seem to get his backpack down in front of his inevitable hard-on fast enough, superspeed notwithstanding. 

What Clark really wanted was to be able to spend a little more time with Lex without having to rush off to meet some other obligation. The opportunity presented itself the weekend his parents went to Metropolis for their anniversary.

“…and NO PARTIES this time, Clark.” Clark’s attention was yanked back to Mom’s instructions to him as he loaded her suitcase into the truck.

“I promise, Mom. It’ll be like I’m not even here.” Because I’ll be at Lex’s, Clark added mentally. “I’ll do my chores and my homework, and I won’t invite anyone over.” 

Dad brushed past him, clapping him on the shoulder. “We’ll be calling to check up on you, son.” 

“I know. But don’t worry if I don’t answer – I have to study with Chloe and do the chores and…”

“Just as long as you call us back, Clark.” interrupted Mom, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “We just want to know that you’re all right.” 

“Okay Mom. I promise to call. You two have a good time in Metropolis.” Clark waved as they drove the truck into the sunset.

He would have run over to the mansion right then and there, but he really did have chores to do. Even at superspeed, it was dark by the time he finished. He was starving, too, so he ate a couple of sandwiches Mom had left for him, and drank some milk (right from the bottle, of course) before heading out. 

Clark wanted to surprise Lex, so that meant he had to bypass the security gate and get in without being announced. He knew the kitchen was still open, so he leapt the fence and sped into the mansion, unseen. He bounded up the stairs and entered the study, which was empty. Using his x-ray vision, he scanned the house until he saw a supine skeleton in a room on the next floor. Maybe in the bedroom? 

Clark had never seen Lex’s bedroom. All their encounters had taken place in the study. He walked hesitantly up the stairs and tried the doorknob. Locked. Clark twisted it hard to one side and heard the tumblers snap as the door swung open silently.

He stepped into a room that felt large and sparsely furnished. He couldn’t see much because it was dark with the exception of one bedside lamp at the head of a very large bed up on a dais. Lex was laying in the bed, softly lit, his arms crossed behind his head. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be asleep. 

Clark had butterflies in his stomach as he softly closed the door and shed his clothes. He approached the bed in his boxers, tremors starting up in his muscles.

Lex’s eyes flew open when Clark sat on the edge of the bed. He frowned. 

“I could have sworn I locked that door.” 

“It was open when I tried it.” Clark blandly replied, beginning to feel like he might have made a mistake in coming. 

But Lex looked him in the eyes with his intense stormy gaze and said, “It’s good to see you, Clark.” as he reached up to draw him in for a kiss.

Clark felt completely owned when Lex kissed him, hyperaware of Lex holding his head in one hand, and the taste of Lex’s mouth as he twined his tongue around Clark’s. Eyes closed, Clark could feel himself melting into it, opening his mouth wider, hands on Lex’s shoulders. He moaned into Lex’s mouth, and felt Lex chuckle into his. 

Still kissing Lex, Clark yanked the sheet off him. He clambered atop Lex, pushing his thighs apart with a knee. Some dim and distant part of his thinking brain noticed that Lex was entirely naked under him, which sent a jolt of fire through Clark. The head of his cock nudged out of his fly hungrily seeking skin.

Lex shoved the boxers down to Clark’s thighs, where they caught, slightly below Clark’s ass. Lex cupped Clark’s ass in his hands and pulled Clark in so his cock was nestled next to Lex’s. Clark’s resulting shudder broke their kiss long enough for Lex to replenish his air supply. In the ambient light, Lex’s eyes and lips had a bruised quality that made him look almost feral. Clark was darkly excited by what the night might hold. 

“I thought you might come. I hoped you would.” Lex said simply. His thumbs stroked the rise of Clark’s ass, and Clark lifted his hips to feel it better. 

“Oh – that feels good,” Clark murmured. He looked down at Lex, who was smiling faintly at Clark. “So you thought I’d just rush over here?” 

“As I said, I hoped you would.” Lex replied. His look gave nothing away, so Clark rolled his hips and rubbed his cock against Lex’s – Lex snapped his eyes shut and stifled a moan. Clark could feel sticky friction build – sweat and precome mixing in the shadowed spaces between their hips. 

“Well, I didn’t.” Clark gasped as Lex’s hands spread his ass cheeks wider to explore the sensitive furrow. He arched his back and spread his legs wider, ripping his boxers so that they slid off his thighs. “I had to do my chores first.” 

“Of course you did.” Lex’s fingers tickled around the muscular opening of Clark’s anus, not entering, just stroking in circles, making Clark dizzy. Clark’s head dropped to Lex’s shoulder, and he quivered against Lex’s skin, unable to do anything but feel the spirals Lex was making with his fingers. 

“Are – are you making fun of me?” Clark panted, looking up at the other man. Lex had a look of fierce concentration on his face, pupils dilated, gaze fixed down the curve of Clark’s back. His focus returned to Clark’s face at the query, and he grinned. The impishness in that smile stole Clark’s breath away.

“Never, Clark. You’re a good boy.” Lex replied, as he slid a hand around Clark’s hip, to his straining cock. “A very good boy.” Grasped him, and squeezed him. 

Sparks shot across Clark’s vision. 

“Oh…” It was all he could do to muster a reply. Lex took advantage of this distraction to roll Clark onto his back, rising above him in the lowlight. He straddled Clark’s hips, pale thighs against golden-brown ones. Lex’s cock swayed in the dark, drawing Clark’s mesmerized gaze. Clark reached out a large hand and enclosed its length, drawing a hiss from Lex. Even as hard as he was, Lex felt cool to Clark’s heated touch. He lightly pumped his hand, barely touching Lex’s cock, root to head, and was gratified to see Lex throw his head back, teeth clenched against another moan. Lex’s hands scrabbled against Clark’s chest, scraping and pinching the skin, finding a nipple and tweaking it viciously, causing Clark to buck his hips and lose his grip. 

Lex lay on top of Clark, claiming his mouth, as he nudged Clark’s legs apart with his knee. He slid a hand down to the groove Clark’s hip, palming it with authority, and continued to nudge Clark’s legs apart until he was entirely splayed across the bed. 

“I was hoping we could take advantage of this extra time we have tonight.” Lex spoke directly into Clark’s ear, voice low and intense. “I want to get inside you, Clark.” 

The words vibrated into Clark’s brain. Inside him. As in--? Oh god. If possible, he got even harder, became even more breathless. So far, he’d only ever had Lex’s fingers up inside him, and that had been enough to drive him up and over the edge, utterly destroyed. He had wondered what it would feel like for Lex to put his cock inside him. Would he like it? What would it do to him? 

While Clark’s mind was racing, Lex moved down, kissing Clark’s chest sloppily, biting his nipples, tongue sluicing through Clark’s navel. So much sensation, and Clark was distracted, fractious with it. What did he want? Everything. Everything Lex wanted to do to him, as long as he didn’t stop. 

Clark opened his mouth to say this, but all that came out was “Yes. Yes!” 

He felt Lex’s smile against his skin just before his cock was engulfed by Lex’s hot mouth. Clark grew even harder, hard enough for his balls to ache, hard enough to become bowed. 

“Lex, wait,” Clark breathlessly worked to hold off. But it was only a quick oral caress. Lex took his mouth away and reached into a dark alcove.

“What’s that?” Clark asked, seeing the bottle.

“Lube. We’ll need this.” 

“You can’t hurt me, Lex.” Clark stated.

“I’d rather not take the chance, Clark.” said Lex, pouring clear goo onto his fingers. Without warning, he smeared it up into Clark’s crack and across his anus. Clark yelped at the sticky-cold sensation. Lex ignored Clark’s seeming discomfort, inexorably working the lube into Clark’s anus, stroking the sensitive flesh there. Clark felt himself open under Lex’s fingers, felt them slip inside his opening. 

“Lift up your ass, Clark. Put a pillow under it or something.” demanded Lex, poised over him. Clark reached above and behind him, snagging a bolster, wedged it under his hips. “Hold your knees.” 

Clark did so, getting his knees level with Lex’s shoulders and gripping them. Lex loomed over Clark, filling his vision. Clark was drowning in his gaze, dilated pupils in grey-blue irises, arousal and determination in Lex’s face. He licked the split in his lip and Clark mirrored him, nervously licking his dry lips. Lex tangled his other hand in Clark’s hair, staring intently at him. 

“Tell me this is what you want, Clark.”

“Y-yes!” affirmed Clark. Lex’s cock pushed and Clark exhaled, trying to make himself open more. Lex moved between Clark’s thighs. This was nothing like fingers; it was something rounder, hotter – thicker. The tip slipped past his opening and Clark’s head fell back, mouth gasping. 

“Tell me what you want.” Lex hissed, getting the head of his cock past the first tight ring of Clark’s anus. Clark whimpered. He’d never felt anything like this – so incredibly stretched and wanting and hot and open and wanting more. 

“You, Lex. Please. F-f-fuck me.” Clark nearly choked on the word. He slid his hands up Lex’s arms, to his face, yearning for a deep kiss. Lex rolled his hips, smoothly bearing himself further in. Clark’s breath hitched. He felt himself dilate open. 

“Oh, more. More, please,” Clark pleaded, lifting his ass, forcing Lex’s cock the rest of the way inside him. Sweat rose on his skin and he quivered, transfixed. Time stopped for a moment as Clark experienced being filled – the heat, the pulse of his muscles around Lex. Lex grinned down at Clark as he pulled out and thrust it back in. Clark met him, raising his hips again, gasping “Lex! Yes!” 

Clark felt out of his mind with sensation. His pleasure centers sparked, overwhelmed by the feeling of Lex inside him, riding him. He hooked his ankles across the small of Lex’s back, lifting himself to meet every thrust. He felt his eyes grow hot and closed them, not knowing what would happen, what was the next step above heat vision? Laser beams? He needed to grab something, to hold onto it, but what wouldn’t he break? He finally fisted his hands in his own hair, back arched, only point of contact with the bed his shoulders as he met and met Lex’s thrusts. Sweat ran off Lex and onto Clark as Clark chanted Lex’s name in a rising crescendo. 

Then Lex snaked a hand around Clark’s aching cock … and Clark absolutely fell to pieces. He arched so hard he felt like he would break his own back, his hips jerked, and hot come spurted all the way up his chest. He felt his inner walls spasm around Lex’s cock inside him as he pulled his own hair out, thumping his head repeatedly into the mattress. 

Lex kept going, every stroke inside Clark shooting sparks off behind his eyes and across flayed nerve endings. Clark dazedly looked up at Lex, seeing wide wild eyes, ecstatic determination and grim control. Control that Clark wanted to destroy. He abandoned his post-orgasmic sluggishness to meet Lex’s thrusts again. Lex’s nostrils flared and he licked sweat from his upper lip. 

“Come on, Lex,” Clark’s voice was hoarse. 

“Clark,” Lex said, warning and desperation in his voice, “I’m going to come. Inside your beautiful ass.” 

“Go ahead, do it!” Clark urged breathlessly. “I want you to. I want to feel you.” 

Lex started to avert his face, to hide it in Clark’s shoulder as he did every time he was about to come. 

“No, this time I want to see you.” Clark held Lex close and away at the same time, looking into his face. 

Lex stared desperately into Clark’s eyes and Clark felt the tremors start up in Lex’s body. Lex slammed into Clark hard, one, two more times, gasping Clark’s name hoarsely. His gaze never left Clark’s, his pupils filling his eyes, brow furrowed, teeth clenched. 

Clark felt Lex’s cock swell inside him, the sensation of warmth flooding him. Lex collapsed onto Clark’s chest. He took a deep, shuddering breath as Clark continued to hold him. 

Lex’s cock diminished inside Clark and he unconsciously bore down, expelling him and the sticky evidence of their coupling. Absently, Clark stroked Lex’s shoulder blade, rubbing his chin across the top of Lex’s smooth scalp. He felt Lex take a deep breath, could almost see him reassembling his composure from the air. Lex rolled off Clark onto his back, his eyes closed. 

Sleepy now, and wanting to cuddle, Clark scooched closer to Lex. He laid his head on Lex’s chest and draped his arm over the other man’s stomach. He felt as much as heard Lex’s dry chuckle.

“You’re such a puppy, Clark.” said Lex fondly, stroking Clark’s hair and kissing the top of his head. In response, Clark licked Lex’s bicep sloppily. 

“I take it you’re spending the night?” continued Lex. 

Clark looked up hopefully. 

“Well, I am pretty worn out,” he smiled. “And you’re so comfortable.” he yawned, throwing his leg over Lex’s. 

“Then please, by all means, stay.” Lex’s voice held a smile. Clark lay his head back down on Lex’s chest and drifted into a solid sleep.

*

Clark awakened to sunlight streaming over him and the rumpled bed. He was alone. He sat up quickly and the sheet draped into his lap. Looking down he could see various stains on it and smiled faintly to himself.

But waking up alone was not exactly how he had imagined ending his and Lex’s first night together. “Lex?” he called.

The door opened and Enrique stuck his head in. “Mr. Luthor sends his compliments, sir, and requests you join him for brunch – after you’ve showered.” 

Clark nodded swiftly, blushing furiously and stammered “Thank you.” as the door swung shut. He leapt out of the bed and headed for the now-familiar shower. 

His anus was hypersensitive to his soapy fingers and Clark shivered all over at the memory of Lex seated fully inside him. His cock twitched and rose. Clark wondered if he should finish the job or save something for Lex, but his hand drifted down of its own volition and made the decision for him. Soapy hands and the sensations and images from the night before fed into his arousal as Clark rested his forehead on the cool tile; the shower washed away the evidence as his hips jerked his release. Clark pulled himself together quickly after that. 

He had to go commando in his jeans since he had destroyed his boxers the night before. This sensation on top of all the rest made him feel lewd, made him feel like someone who wasn’t Clark Kent, because Clark Kent didn’t go commando, didn’t ruin his boxers getting naked with someone – but Lex Luthor’s lover did. 

Lex was dressed and cool at the table, a plate of food in front of him. He smiled gently at Clark, who felt a goofy grin bloom across his face. 

“Good morning, Clark.” said Lex simply, and passed a cup of coffee to him. 

“Is it still morning?” Clark asked, seating himself in front of a full plate. He started wolfing down the food, realizing he was famished as he did so.

“Just barely. I imagine you’ll have to rush home to take care of things.” Lex’s voice was light, his face expressionless. 

“Well,” Clark really didn’t want to think about it, but he was Jonathan Kent’s son, and duty won. “I do. But I can come back. If you want me to.” He peered at his lover through lowered lashes. 

Lex looked regretful. “There are few things in life I want more than to spend another night with you. Unfortunately, I’ve been called back to Metropolis to attend to some urgent LuthorCorp business.”

“Oh.” Clark swallowed coffee and his disappointment. “When will you be back?” 

“I’m hoping it won’t take long. Midweek at the latest.” 

Clark nodded, not trusting his voice to hide the dismay he felt. He finished his food and pushed back his chair and stood awkwardly.

“Well, I should be going, I guess.” Clark spoke to his boots. He heard Lex’s chair scrape back, then Lex’s fingers under his chin, raising his head until he was looking into storm-grey eyes. 

“Clark.” Lex was firm. “Last night was exquisite. You gave me a gift and I won’t forget it. You’re special to me. I hope you don’t regret anything.” Lex drew Clark to him for a kiss that started out warm and ended up deep, with Clark pasted to Lex, moaning into his mouth. Lex pulled away, chuckling. 

“Go.” he said, swatting Clark’s ass.

“You’ll call when you get back?” Clark walked backwards to the door, not wanting Lex out of his sight yet. 

“When I get back.” Lex affirmed. 

Clark’s face split in another grin, and he turned back around. He sped home and did his chores with a song in his heart, at top speed.

Six weeks later, as the first snow fell, Clark still hadn’t heard from Lex.


End file.
